


Digiteros

by ne0ncryptid



Series: Freelancing the Stone [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne0ncryptid/pseuds/ne0ncryptid
Summary: Kona is curious about hooking up with an alien, but doing so is very taboo in his culture. A solo business trip to a multispecies space station might just give him the chance to finally try it out.Cute aliens on business trips. Risque meetups in hotel bars. An alien dating app called Suckr. A handsome catman with four arms, a gruff demeanor, and an enormous barbed cock.All this and more in this unedited RP thread. Follow me on twitter (@ne0ncryptid) for more horny aliens.
Series: Freelancing the Stone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157762
Kudos: 14





	Digiteros

Kona’s first day in the Station City had been a long one. It was his first time dealing with a spaceport that wasn’t ziidaecian in design and origin, and he certainly hoped that more influence from his people could improve the humans’ process with it somewhat. He’d admit that his connection through the Galilean Complex’s main hub on Io hadn’t been terrible, and the shuttle from there to Ganymede had been almost pleasant, but the packed crowds, long lines, and redundant security checks at his destination had been mind-numbing, to put it kindly.

The city itself was unlike anything Kona had ever experienced, and he was glad he’d given himself an extra day before his meeting with the Red Storm Assistant Director to settle in and get acclimated. He had directed offworld projects like this before, but usually from the comfort of the desk at his home office, and almost always with other ziidaecians leading his teams. Once or twice he’d dealt with an alien consultant, when they’d had to be mindful of a local governing body, or required some very specific local expertise, but this was his first time doing business entirely on human turf.

And he’d prepared himself for humans. As odd-looking as they were, he found them perfectly charming, if unintelligent, and quite a few of them were very nice to look at. Indeed he’d hoped to do more than look while he was on Ganymede, as he was travelling alone and it was a good opportunity to assuage a few curiosities. But the variety and number of other aliens, some types of which he’d never seen before, was much more than he’d expected. The city itself was alarming as well, crowded and noisy, with wild plants growing through the cracks of the ugly, mismatched buildings squeezed together with no sense or planning, layers of patchwork, jury-rigged tech operating all of the climate and life support systems. Alleyways full of piping, streets lined with bright lights and neon signs, street vendors, corner stores, everything crowded and loud and dirty.

It wasn’t Kona’s style at all.

The restaurant in his hotel near the Academy suited him a bit better, a clean and quiet Japanese fine dining concept called Ronin. It sat at one of the upper levels of the high-rise where Kona was staying, and featured a quiet cocktail lounge with a wide, picturesque window that overlooked the Station City skyline. Kona was lounging at a booth with a platter of sashimi, enjoying the quiet atmosphere and trying to figure out how to word the “bio” section on the “dating app” his friend had advised him to download before visiting the city.

After a bit of consultation he’d settled on “ _ Goes down. To crush depths. _ ”, choosing a striking (if a bit haunting) underwater portrait of himself as his main photo, and filling the rest with body shots that, while not explicit, made it very clear that he wasn’t exactly after a dinner date.

_ Does this look good? _ Kona texted his friend, sending them a screenshot of their profile.

_ Oh! Yes this will definitely work for you. _

_ So what now? _

_ Just wait like five minutes, aliens love us. _

_ I just got a message! _

_ Told you. _

_ Oh, wow, I’m getting a lot of messages… _

_ You’re in a hotel, next to a mercenary training facility. Are you surprised? _

_ I’m terrified. Ok I will look at these now, thank you for your insight ::) _

He glanced up, subconsciously making sure no one could see what he was doing, settling down lower in the booth and biting his lip on an eager little smile, trying to scroll through the alerts as they came in.

~~~

The first night back home was always a ritual of settling back into routine for Damien. Come in and flick the lights on. Toss his duffle bag somewhere in the direction of his bedroom. Toe his boots off and toss them towards the door, and shove himself into his shower. Using his comm to have the apartment start playing his music before cramming himself into the tiny space. The shower was crowded and he had to duck down to get his head under the spout but it was worth it for the sheer fact that it was hot water and he could take as long as he damn well pleased with it. 

Scrubbing every inch of himself and savoring the abundance of warmth for him to savor. Damien felt the grime of the field and the stink of close quarters living slowly being scoured off by the blasting hot water. Best thing about this shitty ass apartment. 

Once he was finished he shut the water off and grabbed two towels to dry off with. One set of arms moving to dry his body while the other focused on his mane of hair. Wild and tangled from the weeks he had been without time to take care of it properly. “Few more months then eval.” He muttered to himself. Grabbing his detangling spray to start working on getting some of the knots out. One set of arms working on that while the other grabbed his comm again. Humming along with the lines of the heavy rock music he was playing he pulled up some messages. Trying to get something to do that night. 

Sure, maybe it would be a good idea to take it easy and relax. But he had just spent the last three weeks on a new station playing bodyguard for a bunch of egghead nerds. He wanted to do something more fun. Go somewhere that wasn’t shades of white and grey. He wanted someone to  _ fuck _ . 

Pulling up his faithful suckr he started with deleting the messages he had gotten while he was gone. They were old and the people probably had already forgotten about him. “Alright let’s see what pretty thing I’m gonna play with tonight.” He told his comm, starting to flip through the pictures while he worked on getting his mane back into some semblance of order. Taking a second to make sure the pictures he had on his profile. Most were of him from the gym, deadlifting the specialized weight equipment meant for bigger than the average lifeform. There were several good shots of him working out, shiny with sweat and his strong body on full display. Looking powerful with a cocky grin. His bio simply read ‘no strings attached, size queens welcome’. 

“No, no, no, yes.” Taking a second to send a message to a pretty alien he didn’t recognize with blue feathers and horns. He then continued through. “Lotta this new species, what the fuck.” Damien said, looking through his options. Saying no to most of them, and stopping at a picture of some sort of artistic looking underwater shot. “Hello aint ever seen one of you on here.” 

Immediately opening up his profile he looked through the alien’s pictures. Ignoring the profile and bio sections. Opening up the messenger quickly. 

_ Hey there gorgeous. How long do you think you could hold your breath for me? _

~~~

Kona was excited to see the new messages, knowing it was probably a rare thing to see his people on apps like this and that a lot of aliens were curious about them. It was also validating, in a way, to have so many people interested, though he’d admit that most of these particular suitors didn’t catch his attention. Too young, too old, not particularly attractive, not particularly his  _ type… _ the initial rush of attention was flattering but actually judging actual people like meat as he swiped through their photos quickly lost its lustre pretty quickly.

Though it could certainly be worth it in the end, he thought, making a curious little noise when he opened the profile of an absolutely hulking specimen called Damien. He smiled at his message, which was exactly the right amount of fetishizing to get him interested.

_ About 12 galactic standard minutes. Depending on my heartrate, of course. _

_ How are you tonight? ;;) _

_ ~~~ _

_ Only 12? I’m not sure that’s gonna be long enough for me. >:) _

Grinning as the pretty dolphin boy answered back. Tossing his mane back in a simple ponytail he kept messaging him. Heading out of the bathroom and into his livingroom. Plopping down on the couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table. Not bothering to get dressed again. He was hoping he’d have to put some clean clothes on before too long. 

_ I’m doin alright. Just got back on the station from work. Looking for some company and something fun tonight, you busy? _

Getting right to the point was how Damien liked to run these things. He didn’t see much point in beating around the bush. Based on the number of pictures that Zona had of his soft supple body he doubted the little guy did either. 

~~~

This was getting real very fast. The tingle of anxiety and excitement was thrilling, and Kona was tempted to invite the stranger directly to his room. But a public meeting first would be smart, he reminded himself, taking a deep breath before going to respond to Damien’s message.

_ I’m in the cocktail lounge at Ronin Steakhouse. Let’s expense some liquor and see where things go? _

~~~

Of course a fancy bitch like that was at a fucking  _ cocktail lounge _ of all things. Rolling his eyes Damien debated if it would be worth it. He could probably just go to Io Bass and get some young recruit to suck him off in the back alley. Going back to Kona’s profile he looked over the pictures again. Yeah fuck, it was worth it. 

_ You’re in luck I’m right by there. Gimme ten. I’m gonna warn you that if you let me I’ll wreck your expense account as hard as I’ll be wrecking you later.  _

\--

It took about twenty minutes for Damien to arrive at the bar. Getting dressed, finding his clean jeans and a shirt and pulling his leather jacket out of his closet. He tossed his boots on, grabbing his comm and wallet and then was finally able to get ready. He sent Kona a shot of him in his leather jacket. The lighting was shitty but it was a good shot for what Kona should be looking for. A tall man with warm bronzed skin, wearing a leather jacket. His dark red hair pulled back into a ponytail that it was trying desperately to escape from. He gave the camera a playful wink before he sent it out. Heading out the door. 

_ On my way to you babe. Be there soon. _

Damien had never actually gone to Ronin Steakhouse before. But he knew where it was. It didn’t take him long at all to be able to pick out Kona at the lounge and make his way over. Head and shoulders around the other patrons of the bar. “Well I’m glad to say you look every bit as delicious as your pictures showed.” 

~~~

Kona didn’t mind the wait, excitedly texting his friend that his mission may have been a success already, and ordering another sashimi platter because why the hell not. It was decent, for alien food, and paired well with the sake which was also decent, for alien liquor, that he’d ordered to ease his nerves a bit as he waited for his… date? He wasn’t sure what to call it, his company for the evening who had promised to “wreck” him, a prospect Kona found completely exciting.

He looked up when he was addressed, smiling and carefully brushing a loose strand of hair into the elegantly-coiled updo at the base of his neck, taking in the deliciously massive frame of the brutish-looking alien who had come so quickly to see him.

“I could say the same to you,” he purred, a raspiness to his voice, a slight, sensual accent coloring his words. “Ah, here…”

He slid closer to the wall to give Damien room to sit, pushing the table toward the other side, hoping it would give him enough room.

“Thank you for coming. Damien, yes?”

~~~

Huffing at the booth that was obviously built for smaller sized aliens. Downside to living on a primarily human inhabited station. Most bars knew to have a variety of sizes for patrons but not everywhere had the same idea. Grabbing the table he pushed it the rest of the way so he could slide in. Not being shy at all about sliding in close to Kona. 

“Oh you’re most certainly welcome.” Damien said, his voice a low rumbling purr. He didn’t hesitate at all sliding one arm around the smaller man and tugging him close. Thick fingers finding the bare skin at his back to his delight. Sliding his big hand over it, sharp claws teasing at his skin delicately the tips of his fingers thicker and rougher than the rest of his palm. “And yeah Damien. An’ you’re Kona right? Am I pronouncing that right?” 

~~~

“Ahh, yes,” Kona said, shivering when he felt those claws teasing at his spine. “It doesn’t really matter, it’s just an easy sound most aliens can say.” He was already more excited than he cared to admit at the sight of all those big, powerful hands, the thought of what they’d do to him, letting Damien slide in close and turning to rest his legs across the beastly alien’s big thigh.

“Are you hungry?” He asked. “I’ve been putting back this sashimi like a starving man, and we can get a bottle of sake to enjoy it proper…” he bit his lip, raising a hand to tease at the lapel of Damien’s leather jacket. “But I would also be happy to box this shit up to go...”

~~~

Eagerly accepting Kona’s legs in his lap. He put his other hand on the smaller man’s knee, squeezing and sliding up a few inches. His thumb sliding between his legs to trace over one of the seams in his jumpsuit. “Gotta say I wasn’t exactly looking to wine an’ dine.” He explained with a grin, glad to see that Kona seemed more than happy to get the show to where he wanted to be. 

“Good to see that I can get you hungry and eager for something else though.” He teased out. Drawing his claws down Kona’s spine with a slow touch. Teasing down towards the bottom, tracing the cutout of fabric with one claw. “How far away are you staying? I’d hate to think I have to wait for an entire train ride to rip you out of this thing.” 

~~~

Logically, Kona knew that the cocktail lounge of a fine dining establishment was not an appropriate place for this sort of thing, especially since this was a place he was likely to return to often. But he couldn’t deny that it made it all the more exciting, to be grabbed up and pawed at by this beast of an alien where everyone could see.

“A train ride shouldn’t be necessary,” he said, rolling his hips towards Damien as his hand teased up between his thighs. “I’d say I’m in walking distance. As in, the walk from here to the elevator, and then the walk from the elevator to my room.” He grinned, reaching for his glass to finish off his sake before they departed. “But I  _ am  _ traveling fairly light so I’ll insist that you don’t completely destroy my clothing. I’ll try to make up for it by allowing you to destroy any and all of my holes. Does that sound fair, Damien?”

~~~

“Why you gotta limit me like that babe?” Damien fake whined. But then chuckled and leaned in to whisper into Kona’s ear. Nipping at the top fin as his hand slid further up his thigh, squeezing hard around the thick limb, letting his claws press in. “But that seems fair. You wanna be left gaping and dripping and fucking busted open for my cock. I can absolutely give you that princess.” 

Pulling back Damien gave him one more harsh nip, sharp teeth catching the delicate skin. His tusk bumping lightly into Kona’s temple as he moved to sit back. Pulling his hand from between Kona’s thighs to pick up a piece of fish between two claws and popping it into his mouth with a pleased purr. “So you wanna flag down the waiter or…?”

~~~

Kona covered his mouth to keep from outright moaning when Damien whispered in his ear, pulling in a quick, sharp breath when those teeth dug against the sensitive curve of his ear.

“Ah, yes.  _ Fuck  _ yes, I… one moment. Sumimasen?”

He flagged down the next staff member he saw, his hand resting on Damien’s inner thigh as he leaned across him to speak, switching easily to Japanese to tab out his order and request his food be boxed up to go. It didn’t take them long to comply, and within a few minutes his food was elegantly boxed up, and Kona was eagerly nudging Damien out of the booth.

~~~

Laughing again as he was pushed out Damien pulled himself up. Nearly accidentally upending the table as he did but eventually managing it. Waiting for Kona to gather his things and lead the way. Mostly letting him walk in front so he could watch the alien’s nice fat ass in front of him. 

There was something so appealing having someone this put together, this high society gagging for his cock. Damien could already feel heat in his belly and planned on eagerly grabbing Kona the second that he could. Getting to the elevators he looked around, just making sure there were no staff to yell at him for manhandling one of their guests. 

Finding no one the big man scooped Kona up. Pulling him close and planting a hand on his ass to pull him up with and hold onto him. Pressing his nose in against his neck and taking a deep breath. Getting a good scent from him, smelling the salt water and the heavy scent of the clothing he was wearing. Letting out a deep rumble of approval before nipping his neck. “I’m going to fucking destroy you.” He growled out in promise, before grabbing Kona by his carefully done updo and kissing him hard. Carefully angling his head to avoid his tusks getting in the way. 

~~~

Kona gave a surprised little gasp when he was dragged up, holding out his hand to keep from dropping his food. After all, regardless of his own imminent destruction that was still a couple hundred credits worth of seafood that he fully intended to enjoy later. His other arm looped around Damien, fingers curling into the thick mess of his hair to pull him closer, letting his smaller body press and grind against the big alien as his soft, dark lips yielded to the rough kiss.

“That had better be a promise,” Kona purred, sharp little teeth grazing playfully over his chin before his soft, pink tongue teased against his bottom lip, pushing into his mouth as Kona leaned in to kiss him again.

~~~

Deciding it would be more fun to kiss Kona more rather than exchange witty quips. He eagerly kissed Kona back, his hands growing tighter and possessive against him. The elevator dinged and opened for them and Damien carried Kona inside easily. His hand letting go of Kona’s hair to slide down and stroke over the open exposed skin of his back. Digging in and scratching lightly. 

Pulling away Damien pulled Kona up higher. Growling at the annoying high collar that he was wearing, and pushing the coat out of his way with his chin before pressing in close. Nipping at his neck playfully, before biting once with force. Pulling away he propped Kona against the wall, freeing up one hand. “What floor?”

~~~

He whined when those clawed fingers slid down his back again, thighs gripping Damien’s waist as he was hauled up onto the wall. The slit of his sheath was hot against the big alien’s stomach, Kona giving a soft moan when those teeth teased against his neck, grinding up against him, then covering his mouth again when they sank in hard, muffling a loud, desperate groan against his palm.

“Ei-eighteen,” he answered, gasping. “Room 12. Get back here…”

~~~

Glancing over he hit the button for the proper floor. Before delivering another sharp toothed bite against Kona’s neck. Pressing him harder into the elevator wall as the box started to move upwards. Claws dug into skin eagerly and Damien’s ears pointed forward to catch every pretty little sound. “That eager for something in your mouth huh?” He asked, before leaning up again to kiss Kona again. 

Grinding down against Kona, feeling how small he was in his grasp, savoring how eager the pretty boy was for him. Damien could already feel his cock starting to get hard. Growling at how it pressed uncomfortably against the inside of his jeans. The elevator dinged as they got to the right floor. “Fuck, finally.” Damien growled out and took them out of the elevator. Walking to room 12 and then nearly dropping Kona on the floor. Making sure he at least landed on his feet. “Open the door and get that shit off I want your mouth around my cock already.” 

~~~

Kona was surprised to be carried directly to his door, wasting no time in fishing the keyfob out of his jacket pocket and getting the door opened as quickly as he could. The room was a bit more luxe than one might expect from someone travelling on business, though only because Kona had insisted on a spa suite and that was an amenity more typical of a honeymoon suite than corporate accommodations. But it meant that the bed at the center of it was plenty large enough for the two of them, if they made it that far, Kona tossing his boxed up food onto the minibar and immediately moving to strip off his jacket and shoes. Reaching behind his head to unbutton the halter neck of his bodysuit as he made his way toward the bed.

~~~

Following Kona into the suite. Damien took a second to look around, seeing the fancy digs and the giant bed, wondering just what sort of super desk jockey this little guy was to have earned this treatment. Before getting distracted by how Kona was stripping off his clothing. Taking the second to take off his jacket and tossing it to the side. And with practiced movements unlaced and threw his shoes off while Kona was making his way out of the suite. Not bothering to strip off more than that Damien quickly stalked up behind him. 

Once the suit was half off Damien didn’t wait any longer and grabbed Kona by the back of the neck, shoving him forward and pushing him hard into the bed. Bending him over it with the body suit only halfway off. Grabbing his hip in his other hand he pulled Kona’s ass back to grind his hard cock against it, letting him feel how hard and ready he was for this. “This is what you’re going to do. We’re going to get on this bed, and you’re going to grab lube or something so while I’m fucking that pretty mouth of yours for round one. You can lube up and stretch this fat ass of yours for the next round. Got it?”

~~~

He gasped when he was pushed forward, arms quickly moving to catch himself. He’d been sort of expecting Damien to do it, but that didn’t change how intense it felt to be shoved down this way, arching his back and no longer inhibiting the loud moan that came from him as he felt that big cock grinding against him. He nodded his understanding of Damien’s instructions, standing on his knees when he was allowed up, moving to the edge of the bed and bending over slowly to reach for his luggage that he’d left there earlier that evening. Removing a slim pump-bottle covered in alien writing, and a tapered, tiered plug with a flared base, glancing over his shoulder and raising it with a smirk so Damien could see it, tossing it onto the mattress beside the bottle of lube.

“I think my fingers are too small to get me ready for you,” he pointed out, sliding said fingers beneath the fabric of the bodysuit gathered at his hips, slipping it down to reveal that full, round ass before lying back on the bed to slide it off. Fully nude now, his cock hard but not fully unsheathed, just a few inches of it hanging slick and hard against his thigh as he reached down to stroke his fingers over it.

“Now show me yours,” he teased, tugging at one of his nipples as he arched on the bed, eagerly watching Damien move.

~~~

Climbing up and onto the bed when Kona moved further onto it, Damien enjoyed the sensuous display of Kona’s body as he bent and purposefully showed off his ass and long legs and the beginnings of his thick cock. Which was a lot bigger than Damien had been expecting, but was not disappointed by. “Damn, for such a bottom bitch you’re packing a lot heavier than I thought you would.” He commented. Grinning as he started peeling his tight t-shirt off. Clearing it from his bottom arms so they could start working on his jeans. While his top arms pulled it the rest of the way off. Making sure to stretch them far above his head, making his fuzzy pecs firm up and press together. 

“As long as you keep up that pretty display while I do then I guess I don’t mind a bit of show an tell.” He growled out, grinning as he unbuttoned his jeans. Pulling them and his boxers down. His cock bouncing up stiffly as it was freed from the tight constraints of his jeans. It was long and thick, tapered to a point at the tip and ridged with hard nubs on either side. It was bigger and thicker than Kona’s cock, but not by as much as Damien had been hoping. Toeing his pants off the rest of the way he climbed fully onto the bed. Moving to press Kona down to the mattress with one hand against his chest, sliding himself between his legs to let his dry cock lie against Kona’s slick one. Rocking his hips and grinding down against him. “Here, gettin a good look of what you want?”

~~~

“Oh,  _ yes, _ ” Kona growled, his legs wrapping around Damien’s hips. Pulling him up against the larger man, grinding hard against that big, ridged cock with a needy moan as his own pushed out of its sheath, gasping as the thick base of it pushed the sensitive slit open wide. His legs clinging tight to Damien as his cock writhed against him, firm and prehensile, curving around Damien’s shaft and squeezing as the tendrils at the base of his sheath curled against his balls. 

His head tipped back with a moan, grasping at the arm holding him down, his round little hips rolling up to fuck against Damien’s cock.

~~~

“H-holy fuck!” Damien cried out as Kona’s cock wrapped around him, squeezing him and teasing at his balls as the eager slut bucked and fucked himself up against him. “Damn that feels good. Fuck, hang on here.” Laughing some, he pulled his cock away from Kona. It felt good, very good and he was tempted to stay like that. Pressed close and rutting eagerly against him but he wanted to make sure that they got to what he was there for. 

“Watching you rutting against me like that like you’re in heat is pretty hot. And your fuckin hentai cock feels, way better than it should but I came here to shove this in you, not just rub it against you.” Damien said, moving to sit up on his knees, reaching down to hold the base of his cock in one hand. “So get ready to open up that pretty ass for me so I can give you the fucking you want.” 

~~~

Kona laughed softly, a little proud of himself that he seemed to have thrown the big alien off guard but wanting to bring that brutal energy back to him. He turned onto his side, reaching for the lube. Slicking his fingers with it, bringing one knee up towards his chest to give Damien a good view of his tight hole as he rubbed his slick fingers against it, biting his lip as he slowly worked one in. Fucking himself with it as deep as he could, carefully working in a second as he reached for the thick plug.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to have that in me,” he gasped, rolling his hips down as he pushed his fingers in to the knuckle. “Come put that fucking thing in my mouth…”

~~~

Damien had never really been one for pictures or takikg video during fucking. But seeing Koma stretched out, starting to fuck himself with his fingers while begging for his cock was a decadent sight that he would remember for a long time. Moving forward on his knees he stroked his cock while he watched Kona. Holding it teasingly away from the dolphin boy's mouth as he watched him starting to fuck himself. 

"Fuck you're pretty." He growled out. Reaching down with one hand to grab Kona's hair again, ruining the careful style it had been put in while his other hand holds his cock steady as he leans in to press it against Kona's mouth. "Tilt your head back, yeah good boy." He growled out low in his throat, before pushing his cock deep into his mouth. 

~~~

He held his mouth open wide, tongue out for it eagerly, groaning as the fat dick pushed deep into his throat. Fingers withdrawing from his ass as he clumsily lined up the toy with his hole, moaning around Damien’s cock as the tip of the plug worked into him, the first rounded tier of it popping inside as he looked up at Damien, eyes hooded and cheeks flushed, completely fucking hot for it as he was opened up from both ends.

~~~

"That's it gorgeous." Damien groaned as he leaned over Kona, bracing himself with a hand on the bed as he rocked his hips. Holding Kona in place as he pressed his cock in deep, pushing down and forcing him to take it deeper. Pressing Kona's head down his cock, watching his eyes as he slowly fucked deeper and deeper into his tight hot mouth until at last the smaller man had taken every inch. Moaning as he felt how Kona's lips wrapped around the base. "Fuck, there we are. Such a good fucktoy you are." Damien growled out, starting to pull back and thrusting back in.

~~~

Kona gagged when his head was forced down, eyes squeezing shut as he forced himself to take it. Shuddering as he shoved the toy deeper, Damien's cock pushing farther into his throat at the same time. The barbed shaft was intense, had him gagging hard a few times as Damien fucked into his throat, but those big, strong hands held him in place, made him endure it. And Kona was glad he did, the top of his tongue a sensitive point of pleasure for the ziidaecian, and by the time the base of Damien's cock had his jaw stretched wide, the friction of the barbs against it had him gasping rough, strangled moans around the shaft as he fucked himself slowly with the thick plug.

He twisted his body around beneath Damien, lying on his back. Pulling one leg up to his chest to keep pounding the toy into his hole, the other arm curling around Damien's thigh, trying to pull him closer. Encouraging him to be cruel and claiming, to straddle Kona's face and pound his eager throat.

~~~

Helping Kona twist onto his back. Holding his head in place with two of his hands, pulling his head up so that his cock could push straight down his throat. Growling as he tested how well he could move. "Well shit. You take cock like a proper fucking whore." 

One of his hands moved to grab Kona's leg and held it in place for him while he started to thrust. Pulling back nearly all the way before slamming in deep. Starting to fuck his throat hard and fast. Hands holding Kona in place, not letting him move or jerk away even while he was gagging. Thrusting in hard until his cock was entirely buried and the bigger man's balls were slapping against his nose with every thrust.

~~~

Kona loved it, how his head was held still for the big man to feed him his cock, giving a needy whine when Damien spoke to him. He came into this knowing how he liked to be treated, how much a brutal fucking excited him. But hearing that rough, alien voice degrading him sent a thrill through him that had his cock throbbing, curving around his wrist as he worked his toy in and out of his ass.

Damien's dick felt so good on his tongue, Kona moaning at the sensation as it roughly used him. Squirming in his gasp as he choked and gagged around it, drool and precum leaking from his mouth and onto his face as the big cock plunged in and out of his throat.

~~~

Watching Kona’s body jolt with his hard thrusts. Feeling how he just opened up for the harsh fucking of his throat and let Damien in t do as he wanted was exhiliating. His claws dug into the soft skin of Kona’s thigh, gripping tightly onto him as he pulled his leg back even further, wanting to watch how he fucked himself with the thick toy. Feeling himself getting close. Precum dripping onto Kona’s sensitive tongue. 

“Fuck, Fuck!” Damien roared out, feeling himself hitting his climax and crying out as he came. Cum flooding into Kona’s mouth. He pulled out, bringing a hand back to stroke himself, watching as his cum splattered over his face and neck, panting out as he milked his cock for the rest of his load. Letting go of Kona, panting as he moved to sit back on his heels. 

~~~

He gave a wet, rough gasp as the big cock pulled out of his throat, sticky threads of cum connecting it to his open mouth as it covered his face and neck with it. Kona moaning, licking it away from his lips, all the more excited to be lying there with a cum-smeared face and his throat fucked open. 

“Fuuck,” he whispered, stroking his cock with his free hand, moving his leg down to plant his foot on the bed, pushing his hips up as he fucked himself. “Mmh, your cock felt so good in my mouth, Damien,” he purred, tilting his head back to meet the larger man’s gaze. “How do I look wearing your cum?”

~~~

Leaning back to look down at the mess he had made of Kona. Smiling as he saw how eagerly the alien kept fucking himself to get ready for his cock. He reached down and cupped his cheek, using his thumb to push more cum into his mouth and following it with his thumb. Rubbing down against his tongue. 

“Like a trashy slut.” Damien told him with a wicked grin. “Now roll over. It looks like that fat ass of yours is ready for me.” He ordered, pulling his hand away and moving to kneel between Kona’s legs. Flipping the dolphin over on his front and yanking his hips up in the air. Taking a moment to bring one of his big hands down to smack against the soft flesh with a harsh snap of flesh on flesh. “Ready for me to fuck your needy hole baby?”

~~~

Kona wrapped his lips around Damien's thumb with a soft moan as it pressed down onto his tongue, licking away the cum that was fed to him but making no move to wipe away what was left on his face. He shivered when Damien teased him, loving the cruel grin on the other man's lips, heart racing as he was flipped over and repositioned to take his cock. Impressed that he was already ready for more, crying out and eagerly pushing his hips back when Damien slapped his ass.

"Damn, if you keep up like that I will be," Kona said, gasping out a laugh and looking over his shoulder at Damien, loving the sight of the big alien back there ready to wreck him.

~~~

“Want more then?” Damien asked, his lower hand going to grab the toy still deep inside of Kona, pulling it out and thrusting it back into him as he landed more smacks against the pretty alien’s thick ass. Fucking him with the toy as he took turns smacking either side, his thick hands hitting into the soft flesh with no mercy. “You need to get roughed up a bit before you wanna get fucked? Fine with me.” 

Growling out and leaning over Kona, he pushed his hair out of the way to bite on the back of his neck while another hand came down to cup over his chest and squeeze hard. Claws digging into his skin, not breaking it but getting closer and closer. “I’ll beat you around until you’re begging for it.” He growled out, bringing his open hand down on his ass again at the same time as thrusting the toy in deep. 

~~~

“Ohfuck,” Kona whined when Damien took hold of the toy, crying out with it when those big, heavy hands came down across his ass, over and over. A deep, needy moan in his fucked-raw throat when he felt those tusks at his neck, the claws at his chest, and again at the filthy promises growled against his skin as those powerful hands slapped and groped and fucked Kona’s much smaller body.

He was shaking with it, his cock leaking precum onto the pristine white bedsheets, Kona unable to do anything but take what Damien was doing to him. Giving a hiccuping little whine as he struggled in Damien’s hands, tried to crawl away from him, just wanting to feel the thrill of being dragged back toward his cock.

~~~

The weak crawling away prompted Damien to pull the toy out fully. Tossing it to the side. "What's this? Too much now?" Damien growled out, then yanked him back. Grinding his cock against his loose and slicked hole. Letting him feel the barbed texture of his cock. 

Hands grabbing his ass and spreading him wide, he slid back and let his cock push deep into Kona's hole. Groaning out in pleasure as he forced himself deep inside of the tight needy hole of the pretty boy in his claws. "Thats it, fucking take it bitch." He growled out, starting to fuck Kona hard and deep, his hands pulling him back harder onto his cock. 

~~~

He let out a choked, startled cry when the toy was pulled out of him so suddenly, pressing his face against the bed to muffle a scream when Damien sank his huge cock inside of him. Held tight by his big, clawed hands, unable to resist as he was dragged back onto it, choking out another rough sob with every hard, deep thrust. 

"Fuck yes,  _ fuck  _ yes!" Kona hissed, twisting in Damien's grip, trying to throw his ass back on the big, barbed dick that was stuffing him so impossibly full. "Fucking  _ give it to me _ !"

~~~

Reaching up with one big hand. Damien shoved two fingers into Kona's moaning mouth. Pressing the rough fingertips down against his tongue. Pressing the fingers in deep to fill him from both sides. Another hand moving down underneath him to wrap around Kona's cock. Squeezing it in his broad palm and letting it curl around his hand. 

"That's it baby fucking bounce on this cock!" Damien roared out, his remaining hands pulling Damian back against him, fucking him harder, angling his cock to get as deep as possible. 

~~~

Kona gagged when those clawed, rough fingers were shoved into his throat, body jerking forward once, and then again when a big hand went around his cock. Whimpering as he felt his cock writhing against Damien's hand, pulsing in that tight grip, trying to fuck against the creases of his palm as it squeezed around him. Sucking the fingers in his mouth like they were another cock, moaning around them at the friction against his tongue, slamming his hips back to sink as much cock into his soft, round ass as he could take.

His back curved into a tight bow when he came, lips parted in a strangled cry around Damien's fingers, his eyes rolling back in his head as he covered the big alien's hand with cum. Fucking his hips back faster and harder when he did, wanting more.

~~~

Feeling Kona coming around him was wonderful. The way his cock was squeezed and how tight he got pulled Damien close. Growling out he held on tighter to Kona's hips. Scratching down them as he came again. Leaning down and locking onto Kona's neck with his tusks and biting hard into his neck posessively while his hips eagerly fucked into his tight ass, pumping his cum deep inside of the smaller man.

~~~

He whimpered when he felt the bigger man getting louder, rougher as he fucked him, knowing he was about to come. Sucking hard at Damien's fingers with an eager moan when felt those sharp teeth digging into him, holding him still and claiming him as he was filled with cum, leaking it in thick droplets around Damien's shaft as he pumped it into him, feeling it running down his thick thighs and onto the bed.

~~~

Breathing hard, Damien slowly unhooked his fangs from around Kona’s neck. Pressing a kiss to the back of it before bringing the smaller man down to the bed. Slowly going about detangling them, pulling his fingers out of his mouth. Then gradually sliding his cock out of Kona’s ass. Letting the smaller man fall to the bed as he did. Groaning as he moved himself, sitting back on his heels and just taking a moment to look at the other man. “Fuck, that was fucking fun.” 

~~~

"Mmm," Kona agreed, snuggling down into the bed but planting his knees on the mattress, arching his back. Letting Damien get a nice eyeful of his gaping, cum-slick hole, trying to grip down on nothing with every pulsing aftershock through his pleasure-wracked body, his cock hanging heavy between his thighs, just the tip curling lazily in the cool air.

"Put that plug back in me," he requested, waving his ass in the air. "Wanna keep all your cum inside…"

~~~

Laughing at the request. Damien chased after where he had tossed the plug. “Damn you’re one nasty bitch.” Returning to Kona to push it into him. Locking most of it inside. Purring as he stroked over the slicked skin of his ass. Before pushing between his legs, thick fingers rubbing at the base of his cock, feeling the tentacles ready to grab onto him. “You’re just a little fuck bunny aint you. So eager for everything I’ve got.” 

~~~

"Fuck, thank you," Kona whispered, moaning softly when he felt the plug sinking into him, and spreading his knees wider for Damien's exploring fingers.

"Very eager," he agreed, rolling his hips as those slick little tendrils grasped Damien's fingers, making him shiver as they rolled against, then shrank away from his sharp claws. He pushed himself up on his knees, tightening around the thick toy to make sure it stayed inside, turning around to press his body against Damien's. Dark little fingers burying themselves in Damien's chest hair as Kona pulled himself up for a kiss, groping over his thick pecs with a groan.

~~~

“Oh you’re very welcome.” Damien told him. Leaning back and getting comfortable as Kona rearranged himself to press in close to Damien’s chest. Purring low in his throat as he let the ziidaecian climb up him. Only reaching to help pull him close when Kona came in for a kiss. Leaning down to give it to him, a deep purr rumbling his chest as he licked into Kona’s mouth. Kissing him with a possessive growl as he felt the small hands rubbing over his pecs. 

One hand moving to cup over Kona’s ass, two of his arms reached back to brace himself as he took his time with kissing the pretty boy he had gotten to thoroughly wreck. Pulling him close to force him to straddle his waist. “Hey, how long you gonna be in town for?” He asked, nipping at Kona’s bottom lip. “Long enough for us to do this again?”

~~~

“Mmh, I believe so,” Kona said, playfully flicking the tip of his tongue against one of Damien’s tusks before settling down to nuzzle against his chest. Very intrigued by the solid muscle, and the thick hair growing over it. “I’ll be here tomorrow night, at least. And I’ll be doing business in the complex for a while yet, so you might catch me around. Ganymede seems the most habitable of the stations here.”

He pressed closer, rocking his hips lightly against his waist. Just eager to keep contact with the big, muscular body beneath him, even if they were both worn out, closing his eyes and licking over one of Damien’s nipples as his fingers teased at his chest hair.

“I’ll keep in touch. I’d do this anytime…”

~~~


End file.
